


Пятнашки

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Оми приходится взаимодействовать с Кенчи-саном по работе — и что из этого получается





	Пятнашки

**Author's Note:**

> Хиро-сан покинул ряды перформеров в ноябре 2013 года

— Что за блажь? — Оми скрипнул зубами, высказывая недовольство тихо, но Такахиро повернул к нему голову.

— Что такое?

— Я о «пенсии» нашего многоуважаемого Хиро-сана. Зачем уходить из перформеров, если любишь танцевать больше жизни?

Они собрались на «прощальной вечеринке», и хотя никто не закатывал слезливых простыней — сам Хиро-сан поднимал тосты за процветание Экзайл и Экзайл Трайб, обещал поддерживать и направлять и верил, что их ждет дорога в прекрасное будущее. Что за бред. «Повеселитесь там без меня», вот как это звучало.

— Потому и уходит. Не хочет становиться якорем. Как бы матери не любили своих детей — они не могут всю жизнь оставаться с ними рядом. Есть такое умение — умение вовремя отпускать.

— В вольный полет? — Оми усмехнулся.

Такахиро пожал плечами.

— У Экзайл есть надежные столпы. Группы из Экзайл Трайб тоже твердо стоят на ногах. Решение Хиро-сана не спонтанно. Он всегда всё обдумывает и просчитывает варианты. С момента основания агентства приоритеты сильно изменились, сфера деятельности расширилась. Руководить всем этим очень непросто!

— Нанял бы кого... — Оми зыркнул на смеющегося Хиро-сана, окруженного, будто свитой, Усой, Мацу и Макидаем, но спокойно чокающегося с Хаято и Аланом. Сам Оми тоже никогда не чувствовал давления: да — Хиро-сан лидер, и всё-таки не требовалось лепетать и валяться в ногах. Безграничное уважение накатывало само собой. Однако сейчас Оми не понимал Хиро-сана. Тот всегда задавал высокую планку, пример для подражания, за ним стремились все. И что же — капитан покидает корабль? А что насчет золотого правила уходить с борта последним? Бред.

— Хиро-сан доверяет только проверенным годами людям. То есть всем нам, — Такахиро заулыбался, словно получил личное признание Хиро-сана. Да он и получил... И Оми тоже. И все присутствующие здесь.

Но мнения Оми это не меняло.

  


— О, Хирооми-кун, какое счастье, что я тебя встретил!

— А?

Оми замер, перехваченный менеджером — Тошибой-саном. Оми немного задержался, пробуя одну из старых песен Экзайл в новой аранжировке и пытаясь подстроиться под дуэт Ацуши и Такахиро.

— Горим, Хирооми-кун. Наото-сан и Наоки-сан задержались в рейсе, а нужно сдавать расписание.

— Расписание? — Оми напрягся. Расписание было странной штукой: с одной стороны удобной, но любая попытка вмешаться в него пресекалась на корню. Мол, пожелания спрашивали, теперь будь добр исполняй. А что передача, фотосессия, репетиция и посещение массажиста на один день выпали — извини, время на дорогу учтено. И приходилось вертеться белкой в колесе...

— Только на завтрашний день! Рассылать уже всем надо, а нечего. Наото-сан и Наоки-сан очень просили вашей помощи.

— Моей? — Оми чуть не поперхнулся.

— Не конкретно вашей, но никого больше из Сандайме я не встретил.

Оми с тоской подумал: и не встретите... Удобный диван и матч по футболу под пиво дружно помахали Оми рукой.

— Ну давайте — чего там надо делать, — Оми дернул плечом, планируя быстро со всем расквитаться.

  


— Это что? — Оми уставился на груду записочек и бумаг.

— Я так фиксирую все поступающие предложения. Здесь на целую неделю. Я не сортировал, надеясь, что Наото-сан и Наоки-сан успеют... Многое нужно согласовать. Вот, например, Хирооми-кун, как ты смотришь на участие в рекламе...

— Давайте позже, — Оми махнул рукой, не желая становиться жертвой ещё большего позора. В кабинете, куда Тошиба его привел, сидел Кенчи — с такими же бумажками, только уже рассортированными по кучкам. — Итак, моя задача подготовить каждому мемберу расписание на завтрашний день?

— Каждому мемберу и отдельно группе.

— В смысле группе? — Оми опешил.

— Вы же группа, Хирооми-кун, — Sandaime J Soul Brothers, — Тошиба уже явно намылился уходить.

— Я помню, спасибо.

— И, как у группы, у вас тоже есть мероприятия. Какие-то с фиксированным временем, какие-то лавирующие. Будь внимателен, чтобы все везде успели. Удачи, Хирооми-кун!

— А подсобить не дано, пройдоха? — прошипел Оми зло, стоило двери закрыться.

Кенчи хмыкнул, но мало ли над чем он. Оми почесал ручкой голову, отложил и принялся сортировать наваленную макулатуру. Перед ним потихоньку выстраивались восемь неровных стопок. Это оказалось проще, чем предполагалось, но кропотливей.

— Итак, — Оми размял шею. — Это на неделю, а мне нужен завтрашний день.

— Оми-кун, — Кенчи, не отрываясь от записей, усмехнулся. — Ты всегда комментируешь то, что делаешь?

— Простите, так проще, — Оми вспыхнул и принялся диктовать порядок действий про себя.

Если все зависят от группы, то логичней сначала составить расписание для группы.

Впрочем, для группы целиком обнаружились только репетиция и связанный с ней спортзал. Куда коварнее оказались двойки и тройки — спайки мемберов по принципу «кто больше симпатичен».

Мероприятий для таких «пар» набралось целых пять штук — три для «троек» и две для «двоек». Забавное совпадение положение не облегчало.

— Погодите? А как понимать «лавирующая дата»? — Оми вчитывался и офигевал: муть какая-то.

— Лучше отложи, — Кенчи спокойно переложил листы из стопки в стопку и уже близился к завершению второго листа из шести. — Это для затыкания дыр.

— Ага, — Оми запрятал «затыкающие» записочки под самый низ и уставился на четыре оставшихся мероприятия. В трех из них одним из участников значился Ган-чан, в двух — сам Оми. Притом три следовали почти друг за другом утром, но из них Ган-чан должен был засветиться только на первом и третьем, а второе, которое для Ган-чана третье, коварно поджидало днем. И Оми тоже поджидало, а еще второе, которое второе утром. — Блядь.

Оми схватился за голову, начиная путаться. А ведь во втором, которое второе утром, значились плюсом Элли и Наото. В первое утром опять Элли и Кенджиро, а в коварное днем опять Наото. А на третье утром ждали Наоки и Рюджи.

У части сверху планировались короткие фотосессии после передач. Может, на месте разберутся?..

Оми решительно нахмурился и сжал ручку: ну нет. Он не позволит так легко выбить себя из колеи!

  


— Кенчи-сан... — Оми закрыл глаза руками, не в силах смотреть на бумажную муть. — У вас не найдется закурить?

— Мемберам в агентстве запрещено курить, Оми-кун.

— Тогда выпить? — Оми крутанулся на стуле, с надеждой и жаждой впиваясь взглядом в Кенчи. Тот отложил уже третий аккуратно заполненный лист.

— Я предпочитаю пить после работы и в хорошей компании. Извини, Оми-кун, ты пролетаешь по обоим пунктам.

Оми стиснул ручку и челюсти, напоминая себе, что Кенчи старше и опытнее.

— Как вы это делаете? — Оми кивнул на готовые расписания.

— Выделяю цветом, — Кенчи помахал двумя цветными маркерами. — Выписываю по дням недели все мероприятия, их время и участников. Потом на этой основе расписываю каждому по-отдельности.

В описании всё казалось... чрезвычайно просто.

— И вы не путаетесь?

— Нет. Главное — не отвлекаться от цели и идти к ней маленькими шажками, — Кенчи разместил перед собой следующий хоровод бумажек. — Удачи, Оми-кун. Алан-кун управился раньше нас с тобой.

Оми вздохнул и с тоской уставился на свои кривоватые зачеркнутые записи. Следовало начать сначала и по-другому.

  


— Нуу, — Оми почесал ручкой шею. — Если Ган-чана расклонировать, всё получится.

Он кивнул своим заметкам, придавая себе бодрости духа.

— Так не пойдет, Оми-кун. Ган-чан вряд ли согласится стать жертвой экспериментов.

Волна отчаяния накрыла неизбежно. Снова захотелось напиться. Оми приставил костяшки пальцев к векам, болезненно надавив. Один сраный день. От него требуется расписание на завтрашний гребаный день.

Почему он торчит с этим... второй час?! Барселона сыграла уже первый тайм. Пиво затомилось в холодильнике. Какая брехня, отстой, позорище!..

Оми бился головой о бумаги, слушая шуршание и мечтая побиться о стену — чтобы наверняка. Так, это не самое страшное испытание в жизни. Он победитель VBA3! Он — вокалист Сандайме. Что ему стоит составить расписание? С этим и школьник справится.

Оми поднял голову и взглянул на записи с превосходством. Он сделает это.

  


— Как успехи, Оми-кун? — Кенчи потянулся, собрал и выбросил ненужное и разложил вереницей шесть листов.

Оми оторвался от кропотливого заполнения и проморгался: глаза немного резало.

— Всё отлично. Надеюсь, Наоки-сан сможет за полчаса добраться из Токио в Аичи.

— На сверхзвуковом самолете? — Кенчи усмехнулся. — Так не пойдет, Оми-кун.

Оми изломил брови: ему оставалось заполнить всего ничего! Ну подумаешь, немного просчитался. Наоки обнаружит и отменит встречу или перенесет: «извините, не успеваю». Почему должен страдать Оми? Он и так угробил приятный вечер.

Кенчи спокойно собирался — домой или не домой. Кто его знает с «хорошей компанией».

Оми стиснул ручку и принялся пересматривать записи, пытаясь придумать, как переставить не в ущерб остальному труду и не сдвигая время. Цифры и названия расплывались перед глазами.

Оми уже не понимал, что, куда и зачем.

— Просто переставь фотосъемку и поездку в Аичи местами, — Кенчи аккуратно обозначил карандашом стрелочку.

Оми развернулся, натыкаясь на отрешенно-внимательного Кенчи, словно проверяющего, всё ли верно расписано.

— Спасибо, — Оми склонил голову, и Кенчи усмехнулся.

— Хиро-сан составляет расписание на месяцы, годы вперед; договаривается со спонсорами и продюсерами; встречается с режиссерами и журналистами; налаживает межстранственные и мировые связи. Ты же знаешь — каждый мембер в начале года пишет свои цели, планы и стремления. Ты думаешь, всё сбывается и налаживается по волшебству? Тогда я скажу, кто твоя фея-крестная, мальчик-Золушка.

Оми сглотнул. Кенчи смотрел на него темным, будто из жидкого угля, взглядом, в котором не отражалось ничего и отражалось всё.

— Вы тогда слышали?..

— У тебя очень громкие мысли, Оми-кун, — Кенчи дернул уголком губ — без эмоций, но морок и давление прошли. — Не забудь прислать свои марания Тошибе-сану. И лучше тебе не знать перечень обязанностей менеджера, если считаешь, он отлынивает от своей работы.

Оми покрылся пятнами и склонился в три погибели. Надо меньше болтать при посторонних!

— Ещё раз спасибо за помощь, Кенчи-сан!

Больше никогда, подумал он. Больше никаких расписаний — ни на день, ни — упаси бог — на неделю!

— Ты справился сам. Я даже не ожидал. А скорость приходит со временем. Скажу Наото с Наоки, чтобы потренировали тебя, — Кенчи стучал пальцами одной руки по локтю другой.

— Не стоит, — Оми через силу сглотнул.

— Чем больше ты умеешь, Оми-кун, тем совершеннее, — Кенчи улыбнулся сталью. — Ты же хочешь достичь больших высот, не так ли? Хорошего вечера, Оми-кун. Повтор матча будет в двадцать три двадцать. Ты успеваешь.

Кенчи сверился с часами, снова улыбнулся и ушел стремительным и величественным вихрем. Оми дико пялился ему вслед.

Нужно выпить. Срочно. В хорошей компании, например, позвонив Такахиро. Все лидеры — страшные люди. Ему жизненно необходимо поделиться этим открытием.

  


— О, Тосака, ты ещё здесь? Кенчи-сан передал, ты хочешь меня видеть, — Такахиро солнечно улыбался из приоткрытой щелки двери.

Оми помотал головой, застыв с телефоном в руках. Очень-очень страшные люди.

— Хотел. Я понял, почему Хиро-сан ушел из перформеров. Во всем виноват большой брат.

— Большой брат? — Такахиро удивленно приоткрыл рот.

Оми подошел к нему, втянул в кабинет и осмотрел коридор. Только удостоверившись, что никого нет, закрыл дверь и выключил свет. Оми прижал Такахиро к стенке и прошептал на ухо, тихо-тихо:

— Тот, кто следит за тобой.

— Но это глупости, Тосака. Книжка, — Такахиро ласково провел по его щеке, будто утешая ребенка, и поцеловал, погружая в омут.

Показалось, где-то в шорохах и тенях затаился смешок. Но Оми было уже глубоко не до этого.


End file.
